There's No Reason to be Friend
by InfiKiss
Summary: Kyuhyun dan Henry selalu bersama, tapi mereka tidak saling mengenal sampai sebuah pembicaraan dimulai. Bukan karena kesamaan merekalah Henry ingin menjadi teman. Baginya, mereka MUNGKIN memang ditakdirkan untuk berteman. Karena tak ada alasan untuk memulai sebuah pertemanan, bukan? Mind to read & review?


**There's No Reason to be Friend**

**Kyuhyun & Henry**

**Friendship_  
_**

**Rate : K  
**

* * *

_Kami…_

_Sama…_

_Dan itulah yang membuat kami…_

_Saling memahami…_

xXx

Ini masih awal musim semi. Awal dari dimulainya tahun ajaran baru di sekolah.

Pemuda bermata sipit berdarah Cina-Kanada itu memandangi Kyuhyun yang tengah duduk bersila dibawah rindangnya pohon oak tua di belakang kebun sekolah. Rambut coklatnya melambai lembut karena terpaan angin. Sejenak, tangannya mencengkram erat biola putih yang tengah dipeluknya.

Dia, Kyuhyun, pemuda yang tengah ditatapnya tampak tak berminat menggubris kedatangannya.

"Boleh aku duduk disini?" Henry, si mata sipit, akhirnya berbicara seraya melangkah sekali mendekat ke Kyuhyun. Dia mencari sisi lain bayang-bayang pohon yang tidak terlalu teduh, namun cukup baginya untuk berlindung dari matahari musim semi.

Kyuhyun akhirnya mengangkat wajahnya. Untuk beberapa detik dia memalingkan perhatian dari PSP hitam yang tengah dimainkannya. Mata sipit beriris coklat karamel itu menilik baik-baik wajah Henry.

Tak ada senyum. Kyuhyun hanya bergeser sedikit, lalu fokus dengan PSP-nya kembali.

Untuk beberapa alasan, Henry merasa itu jauh dari cukup. Dia memang tak membutuhkan balasan apapun dari Kyuhyun. Tanpa bicara lagi, Henry duduk cukup jauh dari Kyuhyun dan mulai memperhatikan biola putihnya.

Dengan hati-hati, diletakkan biola itu dipundaknya. Dan dengan lembut digeseknya dawai biola itu penuh penghayatan sehingga beberapa alunan melodi mulai terdengar lembut tersapu angin. Indah, menghanyutkan, membuat rasa kantuk menyerang. Itulah permainan biola seorang Henry Lau.

Dan meski tak mengatakan apapun, Kyuhyun menikmatinya. Menikmati setiap ayunan dawai Henry. Dan meski tak mengatakan secara jelaspun, Henry bisa merasakannya. Ketenangan Kyuhyun seakan terpancar dari balik bayang-bayang pohon itu. Alasan kenapa Henry merasa lebih baik memainkan biolanya ketika bersama Kyuhyun, daripada ketika bersama yang lainnya.

Mereka… Cho Kyuhyun… Henry Lau…

Mereka tidak bersahabat. Jika kau berpikir mereka saling mengenalpun kau salah besar. Tak satupun dari mereka pernah berbicara secara langsung. Meski istirahat siang mereka selalu dihabiskan bersama, Henry bermain biola dan Kyuhyun bermain PSP. Namun tak ada satupun dari mereka yang bisa dikatakan saling mengenal satu sama lain. Karena mereka memang hanya bertemu ketika istirahat siang. Hanya satu jam.

Dan tak ada satupun dari mereka yang memang berniat memulai sebuah pertemanan.

Tak ada…

xXx

"Aku tak pernah bisa menemukanmu saat istirahat siang," Sooyoung menepuk pundak Henry sambil duduk di kursi kosong disamping tempat Henry. Gadis tinggi berwajah cantik itu mengulas senyum sempurna sambil menangkupkan kedua tangannya di atas meja. Biasanya, laki-laki di kelas akan terpana jika Sooyoung bersikap semanis itu dihadapan mereka. Tapi ternyata Henry tetap diam.

Pemuda manis itu melirik Sooyoung sekilas sambil menarik kotak biolanya. Henry tersenyum sopan. "Ada perlu apa denganku? Kita jarang mengobrol, jadi aneh sekali kalau kau mencari-cariku."

Entah kenapa, Sooyoung mengangguk membenarkan ucapan Henry. "Benar," gumamnya, "kita memang jarang bicara jadi aku juga tak punya alasan untuk mencarimu."

Henry mengerutkan keningnya. Tapi sebelum dia bertanya, Sooyoung kembali berbicara, "Tapi rasa-rasanya aku ingin berbicara denganmu." Sooyoung tersenyum lembut. Kali ini gadis itu memainkan ujung rambut hitam panjangnya yang tergerai di depan pundaknya. "Kudengar kamu selalu membawa biola, kan?"

"Kau sudah melihatnya sendiri. Kenapa masih bertanya?" Meski menjawab dengan sinis, senyum Henry tak lepas dari wajahnya.

Bisa dilihat, kalimat Henry membuat Sooyoung merasa agak malu dan tersinggung. Hanya saja gadis itu tetap berusaha menahan senyum manisnya untuk Henry. "Aku sangat suka musik klasik. Apa kau mau memainkan satu lagu untukku? Dengan biolamu, tentu saja."

"Apa kau memerintahku? Hmm… Maaf aku tidak tahu siapa namamu."

Kali ini Sooyoung mengerutkan keningnya tak percaya. Hampir semua siswa di SM High School bisa dibilang mengenalnya. Siapa yang tak kenal Choi Sooyoung, putri tunggal dari Direktur Choi yang menjadi petinggi di sekolah mereka.

Tapi, pemuda manis dihadapannya, Henry Lau. Dia mengatakan tidak mengetahui nama Sooyoung. Bolehkah Sooyoung tertawa terbahak-bahak sekarang?

"Maaf," Sooyoung menatap Henry tak percaya. "Kau tak mengenalku?"

"Yup. Apa aku harus mengenalmu?"

Selama beberapa detik, Sooyoung memilih untuk diam. Ditatap Henry lekat-lekat, mencoba mencari alasan bahwa sekarang Henry sedang mempermainkannya, atau sengaja mempermalukannya. Tapi mata Henry jujur. Dia benar-benar tak terlihat sedang menggoda Sooyoung. Itu kalau senyum sinisnya tidak dihitung, tentu saja.

"Aku Choi Sooyoung, putri Direktur sekolah. Kau tidak tahu itu?"

Henry menggeleng santai sambil berdiri seraya menarik kotak biolanya. "Kalau kau berpikir statusmu membuatmu dikenal oleh seluruh siswa disini, tampaknya kau salah besar." gumam Henry sopan sambil tersenyum lembut. "By the way, nice to meet you, Choi Sooyoung-sshi." Dan setelah satu kalimat itu Henry langsung berjalan meninggalkan Sooyoung yang mematung syok karena ucapannya.

xXx

Siang yang sama seperti siang-siang sebelumnya. Hanya saja sekarang Kyuhyun duduk sendirian dengan PSP kesayangannya. Sudah tiga puluh menit berlalu, tapi pemuda sipit yang biasa duduk di dekatnya tidak kunjung muncul.

Penasaran? Tentu saja…

"Hari ini pemusik itu tidak datang, ya?" gumamnya sambil sibuk menekan tombol-tombol PSP hitam itu. Mata sipitnya sesekali memicing, lalu membulat seperti anak kecil. Kadang Kyuhyun menggerutu kalau nyaris kalah, dan akan bersorak senang kalau dia berhasil memenangkan satu permainan.

Dia terus begitu selama satu jam istirahat. Seakan dunia itu miliknya. Seakan tak ada satupun hal yang mampu mengusik kegemarannya tenggelam di dunia game.

"SIP!" Kyuhyun bersorak sambil menendangkan kakinya sembarang arah. "Kalau terus maju, aku bisa menamatkan The Zombie! Bagus, Cho Kyuhyun. Kau bisa menjadi gamer professional kalau begini terus. Dan bisa kau buktikan ke hyung jelek itu kalau kau memang berbakat. Hahaha!" Tawa Kyuhyun terdengar nyaring di kebun sekolah. Beberapa siswa yang ada disana untuk menghabiskan waktu istirahat sontak memandanginya.

Tapi tak ada satupun orang yang berani mendekatinya. Cho Kyuhyun… Teralu aneh, bagi mereka. Tak ada satupun orang yang dikatakan benar-benar berteman dengannya. Kyuhyun lebih suka sendirian, menghabiskan waktu bermain PSP atau mengerjakan berbagai soal matematika. Oh, ayolah! Siapa yang betah berteman dengan orang yang sepertinya membosankan seperti itu?

Kyuhyun mengangkat wajahnya, menatap kesekelilingnya, lalu kembali menatap layar PSP hitamnya. Selama bebera menit dia terus begitu. Mencari seseorang.

"Dia… Apa dia tidak masuk sekolah?" gumamnya lagi.

"Maaf,"

Sebuah suara menginterupsinya. Ketika Kyuhyun menengadah, Henry berdiri disampingnya.

"Maaf aku terlambat. Boleh aku,"

"Kau bicara seakan aku sejak tadi menunggu kehadiranmu." Kyuhyun menyela dengan datar. Meski begitu, dia memberi ruang bagi Henry untuk duduk seperti biasa dengan menggeser posisi duduknya.

Melihat respon Kyuhyun, Henry tersenyum sambil ikut bersila ditempat biasa. Kali ini tak terlalu jauh dari Kyuhyun. "Kau kenal Choi Sooyoung?" Berbeda dengan hari-hari kemarin, sepertinya hari ini Henry ingin membuka sebuah pembicaraan dengan Kyuhyun. Pemuda itu sudah menarik keluar biola putihnya dan mengusap kayunya sejenak.

Kyuhyun menoleh menatapnya. "Kau bicara padaku?"

"Bukannya hanya kau yang ada didekatku?" Henry balas bertanya.

Sejenak Kyuhyun diam, lalu mengangkat bahu sambil menatap lagi layar PSP-nya. "Aku tak terlalu kenal. Well, hanya kenal nama. Selebihnya, aku tak yakin pernah melihat wajahnya atau tidak."

Henry mengangguk sambil memposisikan biola dipundaknya lalu mulai menggesekkan dawainya. Siang ini dia memainkan lagu anak-anak, Twinkle Little Star. "Ngomong-ngomong, siapa namamu?" tanyanya disela-sela permainan biolanya.

"Kyuhyun. Cho Kyuhyun."

"Aku Henry Lau."

"Cina?"

Henry mengangguk dan Kyuhyun tampak tak terlalu ingin menanyakan sesuatu. Henry sendiri sudah mulai tenggelam di dunia musiknya. Untuk beberapa menit kemudian, kedua pemuda itu sama sekali tak berbicara satu sama lain. Sampai akhirnya bel masuk berdering lagi…

Sebelum Kyuhyun beranjak pergi, Henry memanggilnya, "PSP. Kau sangat suka PSP, ya?" tanyanya cepat sebelum Kyuhyun terlalu jauh dari posisinya.

"Biasa saja. Tak ada kesukaan tersendiri atau semacamnya. Dia," Kyuhyun mengangkat satu tangan yang memegang PSP-nya sambil menoleh kearah Henry. "Bisa dibilang satu-satunya benda yang selalu menemaniku. Jadi entah suka atau tidak, yang penting benda ini cukup penting untuk mengisi waktu luangku."

Henry hanya mengangguk. "Kalau begitu, sampai jumpa besok." ujarnya sopan sambil berjalan lebih dulu meninggalkan Kyuhyun.

_Sampai jumpa besok…?_

Setelah empat bulan hanya duduk berdekatan di bawah pohon, tenggelam dama dunia masing-masing. Ini pertama kalinya salah satu dari mereka mengatakan hal itu.

Seakan… Besok mereka akan berbicara untuk kedua kalinya.

_Henry Lau itu… Aneh._

xXx

Sesekali Kyuhyun pernah berpikir, 'Apakah aku seaneh itu sehingga tak ada satupun orang yang mau mendekatiku? Tak mau mengenalku lebih jauh atau sekedar mengobrol banyak denganku?'. Kyuhyun sadar benar kalau dia terlihat tidak disukai di sekelilingnya. Meski berwajah tampan dan bersuara merdu, kalau sifatnya aneh dan tertutup orang pasti akan enggan, bukan?

Paling hanya beberapa gadis yang merasa sifat Kyuhyun itu keren, yang mengaguminya secara berlebihan.

Tapi seorang pemuda mengatakan hal yang belum pernah Kyuhyun dengar sebelumnya.

_Sampai jumpa besok…_

Dan satu kalimat standar itu sontak membuat Kyuhyun mengingat seseorang. Seseorang yang sebenarnya ingin sekali dibencinya. Tapi entah kenapa Kyuhyun tak pernah bisa membencinya. Seseorang yang sebenarnya satu keluarga dengannya, tapi berbeda marga dengannya.

"Sungmin Hyung…"

Kyuhyun menatap PSP hitam ditangannya sambil melamun. Gara-gara Henry, dia jadi tak minat bermain PSP hari ini. Dan istirahat siang, untuk pertama kalinya juga Kyuhyun memilih diam saja di kelas.

Ponselnya berdering. Ada sebuah panggilan dan nama 'Sungmin Hyung' terpampang jelas di layarnya.

"Mau apa Hyung jelek itu menghubungiku lagi!" gerutunya sebal. Tapi lucunya, meski bergerutu Kyuhyun tak segan mengangkat panggilan itu. Meski sekarang wajahnya cemberut, tapi tampak jelas kalau Kyuhyun sangat ingin berbicara dengan seseorang yang dipanggil 'Sungmin Hyung' itu.

"Yeoboseyo~" Suara lembut itu terdengar dari seberang telepon.

"Apa?" balas Kyuhyun sinis.

Sontak si pemilik suara tertawa kecil. Tawanya membuat Kyuhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan sebal. "Ayolah, Kyu. Masih kesal denganku?" tanyanya disela tawa ramahnya.

"Oh, ya? Menurutmu?"

"Sepertinya masih." jawab Sungmin santai.

Kyuhyun memutar bola matanya sambil menghela nafas. "Aku di sekolah, Hyung. Aku juga tak mau bicara denganmu. Kalau ada hal penting, katakan dengan tempo lima belas detik."

"Hey_"

"Dimulai dari sekarang! Satu, dua," Dan entah kenapa Kyuhun mulai menghitung.

Sekarang Kyuhyun mendengar Sungmin menghela nafas. "Oke, oke, singkat. Aku sedang di Seoul, apa kita bisa bertemu untuk makan malam bersama? Aku hanya akan berada disini sampai akhri pekan. Bagaimana?"

Kyuhyun berhenti saat menghitung sampai sepuluh. "Kau… Di Seoul?"

"Yap. Bagaimana, Kyu? Kalau makan malam_"

"TIDAK MAU!" Detik itu juga Kyuhyun menutup teleponnya dan membanting ponselnya ke meja. Tentu saja kelakuannya mendapat perhatian dari siswa yang ada dikelasnya. Kyuhyun menatap sangar ke semua orang yang menatapnya. "Apa? Punya masalah denganku, hah?" tantangnya gusar sambil berdiri dan memilih berjalan keluar kelas.

Rasanya Kyuhyun jadi emosi kalau habis berbicara dengan Sungmin.

Ketika berjalan di koridor sekolah, tatapan matanya tertuju pada pemuda putih berambut coklat yang tengah berdiri berhadapan dengan lima orang pemuda lainnya. Kyuhyun mengenali pemuda itu, khususnya kotak biola yang ada ditangannya.

"Si pemusik? Siapa namanya kemarin? Larry? Perry?"

Ketika melihat salah satu dari lima pemuda itu mendorong pundak Henry, Kyuhyun terkesiap.

"Apa-apaan itu?" Kyuhyun masih berdiri untuk menonton. Beberapa siswa juga tak berani mendekat atau melerai sesuatu yang seperti perkelahian itu. Dan ketika salah satu dari mereka berbicara, Kyuhyun baru bisa menangkap suara mereka.

"Sombong sekali. Hanya karena kau sangat terampil bermain biola, jadi kau pergi kemanapun dengan biola? Lalu mempermalukan Sooyoung kami? Dasar pendek." Satu dari mereka mendorong Henry lebih kasar sampai pemuda itu menabrak dinding koridor.

Kyuhyun cukup kaget melihatnya. Dan beberapa siswi yang berada di dekatnya tampak berbisik, mengatakan kalau salah satu dari mereka seharusnya memanggil seorang guru atau ketua OSIS.

Satu dari mereka, berkepala nyaris botak dengan kulit hitam agak menunduk agar tingginya sama dengan Henry. "Berapa sih harga biola butut itu? Tidak mahal, kan? Berani sekali kau bersikap sombong, pendek."

Henry mengangkat wajahnya. Tersenyum. "Butut? Setidaknya harga biolaku pasti lebih mahal daripada seragam jelek yang kau kenakan."

_Knock down! Anak itu ternyata pemberani!_

Tentu saja kalimat Henry membuat kelima berandalan sekolah itu kesal bukan main. Satu dari mereka, bertubuh sedikit gemuk dengan seragam berantakan, langsung meraih kerah seragam Henry dan menariknya tinggi. Membuat Henry harus berjinjit agar tidak tercekik seragamnya sendiri.

"Lepaskan aku!"

"Berani juga kau melawan kami, heh? Dasar pengecut!"

"Pengecut adalah sekelompok orang yang berani menantang satu orang." Henry menatap tajam pria gemuk itu. "Sekarang, lepaskan aku!"

"Sialan! Siapa kau berani memerintahku, hah!" Entah karena emosi atau apa, si gemuk langsung mendoron Henry sangat keras ke tembok dan membuat pemuda itu langsung jatuh terduduk sambil meringis kesakitan.

"Seseorang, cepat panggil guru!" Beberapa siswi mulai berteriak.

Belum sempat Henry berdiri, satu dari mereka langsung menarik biola Henry dan mengangkatnya tinggi-tinggi. Kini ajah Henry berubah marah bercampur panik. Ketika dia hendak bangun, dua dari mereka langsung menahan Henry dan mengunci gerakannya sehingga tak bisa bergerak.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?! KEMBALIKAN!"

"Ini kan benda yang kau puja itu? Bagaimana kalau kuhancurkan?"

"Aku akan menghancurkanmu kalau kau berani menyentuhnya!"

"DIAM!" Si gemuk langsung melotot kesal dan mengambil biola Henry yang tadi dipegang temannya. Wajahnya dingin, menyeringai, tampak puas karena berhasil membuat wajah Henry kini pucat pasi. "Biar kuajarkan padamu sopan santun ketika berhadapan dengan kami. Dan agar kau menyesal karena telah mempermalukan Sooyoung-ku di depan_"

"Kau yang seharusnya belajar sopan santun, jelek." Kyuhyun langsung menyambar biola di tangan si gemuk. Kini semua pandangan tertuju kearahnya yang berdiri dibelakang pria gemuk itu. Kyuhyun menatap mereka satu persatu dengan sinis. "Kalian yang seharusnya malu karena menyerang satu orang beramai-ramai seperti ini."

"Kau…"

"Cho…"

Kyuhyun menyeringai. "Aku, Cho Kyuhyun. Senang hadir disini untuk membantu yang lemah." Sontak dia tertawa sendirian karena kata-kata noraknya itu. Tapi sekali, dia melirik kearah Henry. Seakan mengisyaratkan sesuatu yang hanya dipahami oleh Henry.

"Kau berani sekali_"

BUGH! Dengan satu pukulan, Kyuhyun mendorong tubuh pria yang mau menyerangnya. Dan sepersekian detik itu, dia langsung berlari secepat yang dia bisa. Henry yang tadi sudah diberikan kode pun langsung bangun dan ikut berlari mengejar Kyuhyun.

Belum sempat kelima berandalan itu mengejar, seorang guru berteriak memanggil mereka.

Dan Kyuhyun dan Henry… Lolos.

xXx

"Heh.. Hah… Sialan… Aku capek!" Kyuhyun langsung terjatuh duduk sambil mengatur nafasnya yang tersenggal-senggal. Disampingnya, Henry sudah berbaring diatas rerumputan kebun belakang sekolah dengan nafas kacau sama sepertinya.

Untuk sesaat keduanya berpandangan, dan detik berikutnya mereka sama-sama tertawa lepas.

"Sumpah! Itu tadi apa? Hadir disini untuk membantu yang lemah? Kau pikir kau itu Superman, hah?!"

"Yah, kau pikir kau itu kuat? Dengan sok menantang lima berandal jelek itu." Keduanya tetap tertawa selama beberapa saat sampai akhirnya berhenti karena nafas yang kembali terengah-engah.

Henry langsung bangun. "Trims, ya."

"Yah." Kyuhyun menyerahkan kotak biola yang sejak tadi masih dipegangnya kearah Henry. "Aku tidak suka saja melihat mereka menindas satu orang seperti tadi. Pengecut."

Henry terkekeh. "Kupikir karena kau takut aku tak bisa memainkan biola ini lagi."

Godaan Henry membuat Kyuhyun terdiam seketika. Ditatapnya Henry tak percaya. "Maaf? Apa katamu?"

"Kau takut aku tak bisa lagi memainkan biola ini kalau mereka merusaknya."

"Cih. Sok tau. Apa peduliku dengan biolamu?" Kyuhyun kembali mencibir dan langsung berdiri. "Sudah, ah. Aku mau kembali ke kelas saja. Mood-ku lagi jelek, nih. Berbicara denganmu sepertinya semakin memperburuk suasana hatiku saja." gerutunya sambil berjalan meninggalkan Henry sendirian.

xXx

Sejak hari itu, sepertinya Kyuhyun dan Henry menjadi topik pembicaraan sesekolah. Ini pertama kalinya ada orang yang berani menantang kelima berandalan sekolah itu. Bahkan ketua OSIS saja malas berhadapan dengan mereka. Tapi dengan mudahnya, Kyuhyun dan Henry lolos dari mereka.

Keajaiban… Bahkan ada yang mengatakan hal itu.

"Kau hebat sekali berani menantang Junho dan teman-temannya, Henry. Benar-benar keren. Apalagi ketika kau menyebut seragam mereka butut. Itu membuatku nyaris tertawa. Sumpah!" Yoona menepuk tangannya sesekali sambil bercerita penuh antusias dihadapan Henry. "Sooyoung pasti akan sangat malu. Junho itu kan mantan pacarnya." lanjut gadis berambut panjang dengan wajah manis itu sambil terkekeh.

Taeyeon, gadis yang bertubuh sedikit pendeka darinya mengangguk. "Waktu Kyuhyun muncul, itu favoritku. Dia benar-benar keren!"

Dihadapan mereka, Henry hanya bisa tersenyum simpul. Siang ini dia sangat ingin segera ke kebun belakang untuk menyendiri, tapi kedua gadis itu justru menghadangnya dengan pembicaraan tidak jelas.

"Kalian berdua menjadi topik pembicaraan sesekolah, lho." Taeyeon menambahkan.

"Kedengarannya hebat sekali." timpal Henry sekenanya.

"Oh, iya, aku tak tahu kalau kau dan Kyuhyun ternyata berteman." Satu kalimat dari Yoona membuat Henry terdiam menatapnya.

_Berteman dengan Kyuhyun?_

"Sebenarnya aku sering melihat kalian berdua di kebun sekolah. Henry bermain biola dengan kerennya dan Kyuhyun yang asyik bermain dengan PSP kesayangannya. Kalian itu benar-benar kelihatan manis deh kalau sedang seperti itu." Kini mata bulat Yoona berbinar-binar. Tampak jelas kalau dia sepertinya menyukai salah satu diantara Kyuhyun atau Henry.

Taeyeon tersenyum. "So, kalian berdua benar-benar berteman?"

"Kami… Ah, aku sendiri tak tahu. Kami memang sering bersama. Tapi kami tidak berbicara apapun. Kurasa, kami berdua hanya sama."

"Sama?"

Henry mengangguk. "Kami berdua sama-sama tenggelam pada sebuah benda yang amat kami sayangi. Kurasa hanya itu saja." Ketika mengatakan kalimat itu, Henry menoleh kearah seorang pemuda tinggi yang berjalan melintasinya.

Kyuhyun…

Tak ada respon apapun dari Kyuhyun. Dia seakan tak mengenal Henry.

"Loh, kenapa Kyuhyun tak menyapamu?" Taeyeon akhirnya bertanya.

Sambil menatap kearah Kyuhyun, Henry bergumam, "Karena kami… Memang tidak berteman."

xXx

"Apanya yang sama-sama tenggelam pada sebuah benda kesayangan? Apa dia berpikir aku ini sama bodoh dengannya? Aku kan tidak sepertinya yang biola freaks. Aku bermain PSP seharian bukan karena aku tergila-gila dengan benda konyol ini!" Kyuhyun menatap lekat-lekat PSP yang ada ditangannya. Entah kenapa melihat benda itu sekarang membuatnya kesal bukan main. Tanggapan Henry tadi di sekolah yang tak sengaja di dengarnya otomatis membuat hatinya gusar.

Apalagi kalau mengingat orang yang memberikan benda itu kepadanya.

"Lagian kalau sudah rusak juga akan kubuang. Benda seperti ini sih hanya tunggu rusak saja. Sialan…"

"Cho Kyuhyun!"

Sebuah suara membuat langkah Kyuhyun berhenti. Dia menoleh kebelakang dan melihat Henry berlari menyusulnya. Sontak alisnya mengkerut keheranan karena pasalnya, tak ada alasan bagi mereka untuk pulang bersama. Mereka kan BUKAN teman.

Kyuhyun melengos, tepat sebelum Henry sampai ditempatnya.

"Lho, lho, Cho Kyuhyun! Tunggu aku, dong!"

"Apa, sih?"

"Kau itu emosional parah, ya? Kurang tidur atau kurang kalsium?" Henry yang kini sudah berdiri disampingnya terkekeh meledek Kyuhyun. Dia sengaja menyamakan langkahnya dengan pemuda sinis dihadapannya agar lebih mudah berbicara.

Untuk kesekian kalinya, Kyuhyun menaikkan satu alisnya. "Hah? Kurang kalsium? Kau buta. Kau tak lihat tinggiku?"

"Yah, itu kan hanya ucapan main-main. Orang pendek biasanya akan lebih temperamen, khususnya kalau membicarakan tentang tinggi badan." Henry terkekeh lagi sambil menyunggingkan senyum khasnya yang polos.

Kyuhyun hanya mendengus.

"Tadi siang kau tidak istirahat?"

"Bukan urusanmu."

"Aku kan hanya bertanya."

"Dan kau tak perlu repot-repot bertanya!"

"Cih," Kini Henry geleng-geleng. "Benar-benar orang yang temperamental. Padahal aku suka sekali kalau kau sedang tenang ketika bermain PSP."

Kyuhyun tersenyum sinis. "Oh, ya? Aku tak butuh pendapatmu."

Akhirnya Henry menyerah mencari topik pembicaraan. Berbicara dengan Kyuhyun sangat menyebalkan. Alih-alih mendapat jawaban yang sopan dan berkenan, Kyuhyun justru terus menjawab dengan kata-kata yang culas dan menyebalkan. Akhirnya mereka berdua berjalan dalam keadaan hening satu sama lain.

"Jangan mengikutiku." Dan mungkin ini pertama kalinya Kyuhyun memulai pembicaraan baru.

Kalimat itu membuat Henry mengerutkan keningnya. "Siapa yang mengikutimu? Aku berjalan kearah ini karena memang ini satu-satunya jalan menuju halte terdekat. Lagipula jika aku dibilang mengikutimu, berarti dia," Kini Henry menunjuk kearah gadis berkacamata yang berjalan tak jauh di dekat mereka, "juga mengikutimu, dong? Atau mengikuti kita? Ah, terserahlah yang penting aku_"

"Bisa tidak kau diam, Larry Lau!"

DEG! Henry tercengang. Rasanya telinganya mendadak tuli karena mendengar apa yang Kyuhyun katakan tadi.

Kini Kyuhyun menuding tepat di depan hidungnya. "Aku paling benci dengan orang cerewet seperti kau! Jadi tutup mulutmu atau pergi sebelum aku menendangmu jauh-jauh dari hadapanku, Orang Cina!"

Tentu saja kali ini Henry tak mungkin tidak marah. Sedetik kemudian dialah yang menunjuk tepat di depan wajah Kyuhyun. Dan reaksi itu cukup membuat Kyuhyun gantian syok dan menatap Henry dengan mata membulat kaget. "Heh, dengar, ya. Pertama, namaku Henry Lau! Bukan Larry Lau! Kedua, jangan menunjuk tepat dihadapanku karena itu menyebalkan. Ketiga, aku tak peduli apakah kau benci dengan orang cerewet atau tidak karena itu sama sekali tak ada hubungannya denganku! Keempat, jangan mengatakan ORANG CINA kepadaku!"

Perdebatan konyol itu mampu menyita perhatian para pejalan kaki yang melewati mereka berdua. Beberapa orang terkekeh melihat mereka, dan beberapa lainnya menatap mereka seakan mereka berdua sudah gila.

"Sialan," Kyuhyun mendesis. Kalau saja dia tak ingat benda ditangannya itu PSP-nya, mungkin sudah digunakan untuk menimpuk Henry.

"Hahaha~ Menarik sekali. Kenapa kalian berdua tidak bergulat sekalian? Adu debat begitu membuat kalian terlihat seperti anak perempuan."

Suara itu membuat Kyuhyun nyaris meloncat kaget. Matanya membulat semakin lebar dan kini dia menoleh dengan horror. Dibelakangnya, seorang pemuda berambut putih dan senyum manis sudah berdiri. Dia mengenakan jas hitam casual dengan sweater putih. Tingginya tidak melebihi Kyuhyun atau Henry. Dan senyumnya tampak seperti seekor kelinci.

"SUNGMIN HYUNG!"

"Oh, Kyuhyun. Kau kan tidak perlu berteriak begitu!" Pemuda itu sontak tertawa lagi melihat respon Kyuhyun. Dia menoleh kearah Henry yang mengerutkan keningnya tak mengerti. "Kau teman Kyu? Jarang sekali kulihat dia bersama orang. Atau mungkin tak pernah."

"Aku bukan temannya!" Henry tak perlu ragu untuk menjawab seperti itu.

"Dia bukan temanku." Kyuhyun ikut menjawab dalam tempo yang nyaris bersamaan dengan Henry.

Kembali Sungkin tertawa. "Iya juga. Kalau melihat dari cara kalian bertengkar tadi, kurasa kalian memang tidak berteman." Pandangan pemuda itu kembali teralih kepada Kyuhyun. Namun sebelum dia berbicara, dia melihat PSP yang ada ditangan Kyuhyun. "PSP itu, kau masih menyimpannya? Bukannya mau dibuang?"

Henry ikut menoleh kearah Kyuhyun, hanya saja dia kembali bingung saat melihat Kyuhyun dengan ragu menyembunyikan PSP itu kebalik tubuhnya. Kelakuannya reflek seperti anak kecil yang tak sengaja ketahuan membawa permen padahal sudah dilarang untuk membelinya.

"Aku…" Kyuhyun mengalihkan tatapannya dari Sungmin, "Aku memang akan membuangnya. Kalau benda ini rusak pasti kubuang. Lagipula tak ada keharusan bagiku untuk menyimpannya, kan?"

Ketika Henry menatap kearah Sungmin, entah kenapa dia melihat sinar mata yang teduh itu berubah sedih.

"Oh, ya?" Sungmin hanya tersenyum. "Ngomong-ngomong, Kyu. Apa mau makan denganku? Ini hari terakhirku di Seoul. Besok aku harus kembali ke LA."

"Tidak. Kau makan saja dengan pacarmu. Aku mau pulang." Segera Kyuhyun berjalan cepat meninggalkan Sungmin dan Henry.

Dan kini kedua pemuda itu hanya diam. Henry tak tahu harus mengatakan apa, meski sebenarnya dia memang tak usah mengatakan apapun. Tapi kejadian yang berlangsung tadi membuatnya penasaran. Siapa pemuda itu?

"Kau… Siapanya Kyuhyun?"

Sungmin menatapnya, "Aku kakaknya. Hum… Tapi lain ayah. Margaku Lee, Lee Sungmin. Dan kau?"

"Henry Lau."

Sungmin tersenyum ramah. "Kyuhyun itu anaknya tidak jujur. Mungkin akan sulit kalau mau mencoba berteman dengannya. Tapi sebenarnya dia anak yang baik, hanya saja bukan anak penurut." gumam Sungmin.

"Aku tidak punya niat untuk menjadi temannya, kok."

"Oh, ya?" Sungmin terkekeh iseng sambil menepuk pundak Henry. "Kalau begitu, sampai jumpa." Dan dia langsung melangkah cepat meninggalkan Henry kearah sebuah Porsche abu-abu yang diparkir dipinggir trotoar.

Henry terdiam sejenak. "Siapa yang mau berteman dengannya?"

xXx

Langit akhirnya gelap. Tapi bukan berarti Kyuhyun akan segera pulang ke rumah. Langkahnya kini tidak terhenti di halte bus, tapi di sebuah taman luas yang terletak tepat di sebrang halte itu. Setidaknya Kyuhyun tak perlu jalan jauh jika ia ingin pulang. Lampu-lampu taman sudah menyala temaram. Dan di tengah taman itu ada sebuah kolam air mancur yang cukup luas untuk sekedar bermain-main didalamnya.

Pertemuan dengan Sungmin dengan suksesnya merusak perasaannya yang sudah kesal lebih dulu gara-gara Henry.

Kyuhyun menatap PSP ditangannya. Perlahan, ditekan kuat-kuat PSP itu seakan ingin meremukkannya.

"Sialan, deh. Benar-benar hari yang sial." bisiknya kesal sambil menghela nafas.

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin hanya terpaut dua tahun. Mereka memang bersaudara, hanya saja ketika usia Kyuhyun sepuluh tahun, kedua orang tua mereka bercerai. Sungmin ikut dengan sang ibu sedangkan Kyuhyun dengan ayah. Dua tahun kemudian sang ibu menikah lagi, dan itulah kenapa marga Sungmin berubah menjadi Lee.

Tadinya, Kyuhyun sangat menyayangi Sungmin. Dia satu-satunya orang yang paling memahami sifat Kyuhyun. Tapi setahun yang lalu, Kyuhyun tahu kalau Sungmin menolak menjadi pewaris perusahaan keluarga Cho dan memilih bekerja sendirian. Padahal awalnya Kyuhyun kira dengan masuknya Sungmin diperusahaan, mereka akan berkumpul seperti dulu. Tapi penolakan Sungmin merubah angan-angannya. Dan dimulailah permainan ngambek ala Kyuhyun.

PSP yang selalu dibawa Kyuhyun adalah pemberian Sungmin. Sungmin membelikannya dengan gaji pertama dengan alasan setelah itu dia akan kuliah di Los Angles. Meski ingin sekali membanting PSP itu, tapi ternyata toh Kyuhyun tak mampu melakukannya.

Pertama, itu dari Sungmin. Dibeli dengan uang gaji pertamanya. Dan kedua, waktu itu memang Kyuhyun sangat ingin memiliki PSP.

"Memang seharusnya benda seperti ini sih dibuang saja. Toh tak berfungsi apa-apa dan hanya membuatku malas belajar. Appa kan sudah melarangku membawanya ke sekolah." gumamnya lagi sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya.

"Sikapku tadi keterlaluan juga dengan Sungmin Hyung. Dia kan hanya ingin bertemu denganku. Kemarin saja dia makan malam dengan Appa. Huh,"

Disaat sedang asyik melamun, mendadak seseorang mendorong Kyuhyun cukup kuat sampai membuatnya nyaris menabrak tepian kolam dihadapannya. Baru saja Kyuhyun mau berteriak marah, tapi saat dia menoleh bibirnya langsung terkatup rapat.

Lima berandalan yang berurusan dengan Henry kini ada dibelakangnya.

"Kalian toh…"

"Tanggapan macam apa itu, heh?" Si kepala nyaris botak maju. Sepertinya dialah yang mendorong Kyuhyun cukup keras tadi karena dia yang berdiri paling depan dari mereka semua. "Ayo kita lanjutkan yang tempo hari. Berani sekali kau memukulku waktu itu."

Kyuhyun tersenyum santai, "Jadi kau yang kupukul. Maaf sekali, aku mana sempat melihat kalau kau yang kupukul waktu itu. Apa pukulanku lumayan sakit? Kalau tidak, jangan-jangan kau kesini untuk meminta yang lebih sakit lagi?"

Ucapan Kyuhyun menyulut emosi mereka berlima secara serentak. Yang bertubuh gemuk langsung maju sambil merenggangkan telapak tangannya dengan gaya ingin memukul Kyuhyun. "Dia sendiri, kita berlima, habisi saja sekalian." gumamnya memberi saran.

Tak ada rasa takut dimata Kyuhyun, lagipula sekarang kan dia sedang marah. Dengan satu lemparan, dia menjauhkan tasnya dari posisinya berdiri. Dan dengan hati-hati diletakkan PSP-nya ditanah lalu ditendang kearah tasnya.

Kyuhyun membuka dua kancing atas seragamnya kemudian memposisikan kedua tangannya seperti seorang petinju. Matanya mengawasi satu per satu musuh dihadapannya. Kalau-kalau mereka menyerang bersamaan pun Kyuhyun harus sigap dan menghindar. Bertarung dengan lima orang sekaligus tak akan mudah tentu saja.

Namun sebuah siluet membuat Kyuhyun terdiam. Detik berikutnya, seseorang dari berandalan itu mengaduh kencang dan sebuah batu menggelinding mendekat ke kaki Kyuhyun.

"Waktu mau naik bus, aku lihat ada orang gila melamun sendirian. Tadinya aku ingin mengabaikannya, tapi kulihat lima orang gila lainnya menghampirinya. Jadi, kurasa ini saatnya aku membalas budi kepada orang gila yang dulu menolong biolaku. Agar impas, mungkin?" Henry melangkah maju sambil menggenggam dua batu kecil ditangannya.

Dilemparnya batu itu kearah si gemuk dan nyaris botak bergantian.

"Henry Lau! Berani sekali kau!"

"Urusan kita juga masih belum selesai. Aku masih ingin menghajar kalian." gumam Henry datar.

"Jadi?" Kyuhyun menyela. "Ingin ikut?"

"Aku pribadi tak butuh izin darimu." balas Henry cuek.

Kyuhyun terkekeh aneh. "Tidak. Melawan lima orang akan sedikit merepotkan. Kalau kau bergabung dengan tim-ku sih boleh-boleh saja."

"Oke, kita sepakat, ya?"

"Apa sih yang mereka bicarakan! Sudah serang saja mereka beruda! Orang sok lebih baik ke neraka!" Instruksi dari pria nyaris botak itu seakan menjadi bom waktu yang secara otomatis menggerakkan tubuh keempat temannya.

Mereka berlima menyerang. Tiga menyerang Kyuhyun, dua menyerang Henry. Dan pada akhirnya perkelahian itu benar-benar mengisi kekosongan malam di taman sepi itu. Berbagai macam suara terdengar. Bukan hanya suara serangga malam, tapi suara pukulan, benda berdebum, helaan nafas atau makian kini bercampur menjadi satu.

Ditengah perkelahian, Kyuhyun terkadang mencari celah untuk melirik kearah Henry yang kadang kewalahan sendiri. Tapi tampaknya Henry bisa diandalkan. Dia sangat jago berkelahi. Sedangkan Kyuhyun sendiri menguasai martial art yang dipelajarinya dari Sungmin, jadi dia tak mungkin kalah dengan mudah dari orang-orang yang berkelahi hanya memakai otot.

Kyuhyun meloncat kearah pria gemuk sambil menarik tangan si pria nyaris botak. Kedua orang itu saling bertubrukan cukup keras dan Kyuhyun memelintir tangan satu orang lagi yang menyerangnya kebelakang.

"Awawawa! Sakit!"

"Jangan macam-macam denganku," Kyuhyun berbisik kepadanya lalu menendang punggung orang itu hingga tersungkur ke arah dua temannya yang lain.

Kyuhyun menoleh kearah Henry yang sedikit babak belur. Kyuhyun sendiri tidak terkena pukulan, hanya seragamnya kotor dan berantakan. Peluhnya menetes banyak. Sedangkan Henry harus mendapat lebam di pipi kanannya.

Tapi itu bukan alasan Kyuhyun akan menolongnya. Apalagi saat dia melihat Henry dengan kuat menendang satu orang yang hendak memukulnya hingga dia tersungkur meniban satu temannya yang tadi ikut menyerang Henry. Kyuhyun tersenyum bangga melihatnya.

_Dia kuat juga…_

"Cho Kyuhyun!"

Pandangan Kyuhyun teralih kearah seseorang yang memanggilnya. Dan sontak matanya membulat saat si pria nyaris botak sudah mengangkat tangannya tinggi-tinggi sambil memegangi tas juga PSP Kyuhyun.

"Letakan!"

"Suatu saat akan kupukuli kau sampai mati!" Pria itu melemparkan tas dan PSP Kyuhyun ke dalam kolam air mancur dan langsung mengambil langkah untuk melarikan diri dengan wajah ketakutan.

Keempat temannya langsung menyusulnya.

"Sialan!" Baru saja Kyuhyun mau berlari kearah kolam, dengan sigap Henry sudah melewatinya. Langkah Kyuhyun terhenti ketika melihat Henry dengan cekatannya melompat masuk ke dalam kolam dan mengeluarkan apapun isi tas Kyuhyun yang berhasil ditemukannya.

Buku, tas, ponsel. Dan Henry melemparkan semuanya keluar dari kolam dengan wajah panik bukan main.

"Sudahlah!"

"PSP-mu, bodoh!"

"Keluar dari sana!" Kyuhyun menatap Henry marah. "Biarkan saja PSP konyol itu. Aku bisa membelinya lagi! Kau keluar dari sana! Tak perlu mengambilnya untukku!" teriak Kyuhyun penuh emosi.

Sedetik Henry berhenti. Ditatapnya Kyuhyun marah. "Aku tak melakukannya untukmu, tapi untuk kakakmu juga PSP-mu!" bentaknya dan sontak membuat Kyuhyun langsung mematung tak percaya.

_Untuk Sungmin Hyung dan PSP…_

"Meski kau tak pernah mengatakannya secara pasti, tapi," Henry berhenti sejenak karena terengah-engah. "Tapi pastilah itu benda yang sangat penting karena kau selalu membawanya kemanapun. Itu pasti benda yang ingin sekali kau lindungi, kan?!"

Kyuhyun tak punya kata-kata apapun untuk menyanggah ucapan Henry. Entah dia menyadarinya atau tidak, entah dia mau mengakuinya atau tidak, tapi tak ada yang salah dengan ucapan Henry. Sejenak kalimat Henry tadi kembali diingatnya…

S_ama-sama tenggelam pada sebuah benda kesayangan…_

"Kalaupun ketemu pastilah PSP-nya…"

"Ketemu!"

Kalimat Kyuhyun sontak terhenti saat mendengar seruang kencang Henry. Ditengah kolam, pemuda itu sudah menjunjung tinggi PSP milik Kyuhyun yang sudah basah sampai ke dalam. Henry tersenyum dan meloncat keluar dari kolam. Tapi senyum itu mendadak pudar saat menatap PSP Kyuhyun.

PSP tak akan sama dengan biola… Kalau terkena air, pastilah rusak parah.

"Tapi sepertinya rusak.."

"Sudah pasti rusak." Kyuhyun menyela sambil mengambil PSP itu dari tangan Henry. "Terima kasih." Kalimat berikutnya mungkin kalimat bernada tulus pertama yang Henry dengan dari bibir Kyuhyun.

"Kalau dibetulkan, mungkin masih bisa dimainkan."

"Tidak bisa, Bodoh." Kyuhyun tersenyum miris. "Kau pikir ini mobil-mobilan plastik, heh? Sudahlah." Kyuhyun segera berjalan menghampiri tas dan buku-bukunya yang basah lalu menentengnya. "Kau lebih baik pulang sekarang. Baju dan celanamu basah begitu, nanti masuk angin aku yang disalahkan." Nada bicara Kyuhyun kembali sinis seperti sebelumnya.

Namun sebelum Kyuhyun beranjak, Henry langsung menahan tangannya. "Tunggu!"

"Apa?"

Disaat mereka berhadapan, Henry langsung menjulurkan tangan kanannya untuk menjabat tangan Kyuhyun. Kini dia tersenyum manis. Senyum tulus pertamanya untuk Kyuhyun. "Cho Kyuhyun, bagaimana kalau kita berteman saja?"

Ingin sekali Kyuhyun tertawa mendengar tawaran itu, tapi dia berusaha menahannya. "Alasannya?"

_Mungkin dia akan jawab karena kami sama-sama tenggelam dengan benda mati…_

Henry tersenyum lebar, "Karena sepertinya, kita memang ditakdirkan untuk berteman."

xXx

"Huuf…"

Kyuhun menghela nafas sambil menengadah menatap langit yang terlihat dari balik rerimbunan pohon oak. Bayang-bayang pohon melindunginya dari sinar matahari siang. Ini mungkin pertama kalinya Kyuhyun duduk disini tanpa bermain dengan PSP kesayaangannya.

Dan itu membosankan. Sungguh…

Kyuhyun kembali menghela nafas. Satu tangannya mengambil bungkusan roti melon yang tadi dibelinya di kantin dan merobek plastik pelindungnya.

"Apa-apaan ini. Duduk disini hanya dengan memakan roti. Bukan aku banget." keluhnya sambil menggigit rotinya tanpa minat.

Kejadian kemarin benar-benar seperti mimpi. Kalau saja PSP Kyuhyun tidak rusak, mungkin baginya itu benar-benar mimpi. Tadi pagi Kyuhyun bertemu dengan salah satu dari berandalan itu. Dan ketika melihat Kyuhyun, dia hanya menunduk dan bergerak menjauh secepat mungkin.

"Butuh hiburan?"

Sebuah teguran membuatnya menengadah. Kali ini tanpa mengatakan apapun, Henry memilih duduk di dekat Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum kecil. "Kau benar-benar kelimpungan tanpa PSP itu. Kasihan sekali," gumamnya sambil memposisikan biola putihnya dipundaknya. "Mau rekues?"

"Mainkan saja apapun yang bisa membuatku tidur."

Henry mengangguk dan mulai menggesekkan dawai biolanya. Alunan nada mengalun lembut dan membuat Kyuhyun langsung terbuai. Namun pemuda itu tidak tertidur. Dia hanya menatap rimbunan dedaunan tanpa bicara apapun.

"PSP-mu bagaimana nasibnya?" Henry bertanyan disela-sela kegiatannya.

"Semalam, saat pulang kerumah ternyata Sungmin Hyung disana. Dia kaget melihatku berantakan dan tasku basah. Dia akhirnya melihat PSP-ku juga basah dan mati. Sebenarnya aku tidak meminta PSP lagi, tapi Sungmin Hyung berjanji akan membelikan yang baru ketika dia sampai di LA nanti." ceritanya tanpa intonasi apapun yang berarti.

Henry hanya mengangguk. "Jadi," gumamnya.

"Jadi apa?"

"Jadi kita?"

"Kita kenapa?! Jangan bicarakan hal yang menjijikan seakan-akan kita pacaran saja." Kali ini Kyuhyun mulai gusar. "Sudah jangan bicara apapun lagi. Aku benci orang yang banyak bicara. Cukup mainkan biolamu saja dan…" Berikutnya Kyuhyun melempar sebungkus roti melon kearah Henry. Cukup untuk membuat pemuda manis itu terdiam lagi.

Henry terkekeh sambil mengambil roti melon itu. "Kau membelikannya untukku?"

"Kebetulan saja aku beli dua dan aku sudah kenyang makan satu bungkus roti." Kyuhyun mengelak sambil menggigit rotinya.

"Iya, iya," Henry tersenyum kecil sambil merobek bungkusan roti itu dan memakannya. "Ngomong-ngomong, Kyu. Mulai sekarang, selama PSP-mu belum ada aku akan memainkan biola untukmu. Tapi kau harus membayarku dengan roti melon lagi, ya? Adil, kan?"

"Jangan banyak bicara, Larry Lau."

SRAT! Dalam sepersekian detik, Henry langsung mengarahkan dawai biolanya kearah wajah Kyuhyun dan melotot marah.

"My name is Henry. Henry Lau."

"Apaan, sih! Singkirkan benda itu dari wajahku. Menakutkan sekali, seakan kau akan mencabikku dengan itu!"

Henry terkekeh mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun. "Dasar bodoh." gumamnya.

Kyuhyun enggan menanggapinya dan hanya berniat menghabiskan rotinya. Ingatannya berputar kekejadian kemarin malam di taman. Bersama Henry.

_Karena sepertinya, kita memang ditakdirkan untuk berteman._

_Apa-apaan itu? Kukira kau akan bilang karena kita sama. Sama-sama tenggelam di benda mati. Kau biola, aku PSP._

_Yah, salah satunya memang itu. Tapi kurasa tak butuh alasan pasti untuk menjadi teman, bukan? Cukup dengan pemikiran, 'Aku ingin berteman denganmu'. Itu sudah jauh dari cukup untuk sebuah pertemanan._

_Lagipula, Kyuhyun… Sepertinya kita memang cocok. Hahaha!_

_Jangan mengatakan hal yang membuatku merasa jijik, Bodoh!_

End_  
_

* * *

_A/N :  
_

__InfiKiss imnida.

Bisa dikatakan ini fanfic pertama yang saya post disini.

Jika berkenan, mohon review-nya sekalian.. ^^

Salam,

InfiKiss


End file.
